Can Heaven Wait
by ayshin79
Summary: It's been changed. Please read and review. It's still about the Life and Death of The Hardy Boyz baby sister


1.1.1.1 Can Heaven Wait  
  
I was driving to see my brothers, Matt and Jeff Hardy. They finally had some time off from working from WWF. I haven't seen them since I went off to school in New York. Yes, I am the baby sister of the famous Hardy Boyz. My name is Angel. I ended up the hospital because a drunk driver hit me; I became unconscious immediately after I got hit.  
  
Quarter after seven got a phone call  
  
Tellin' me to get here quick  
  
Said, "Your girl is in a bad situation…"  
  
They don't know if she's gonna make it  
  
Matt and Jeff came running in the hospital in search of their baby sister, Angel Hardy  
  
"Nurse, can you tell me where Angel Hardy is? We're her brothers," Matt asked  
  
"She's in room 507, but she's still unconscious," replied the nurse  
  
"Thank you for your help. That's ok, we can still get to her," said Matt  
  
As I hurried to be by her side  
  
I ask a thousand times, "Why, oh why"  
  
There's no rhyme or reason in my life  
  
With you lyin' here this way  
  
Matt and Jeff came into the room and saw how messed up their baby sister was. Matt and Jeff both ran to me, crying. Dad was in the room already. He had called them to come. Dad knew that I had to come back to my brothers. What they didn't know was that I was in the room with them. I haven't died yet. I had to see what was going on.  
  
I'd give anything  
  
Just to trade places with you  
  
So I'm beggin' heaven down on my knees  
  
To help you make it through  
  
Tell me heaven can wait  
  
Can heaven wait just one more night?  
  
Tell me what it's gonna take  
  
To keep you with me in my life  
  
Giving up the shame of my other life  
  
Now I'm seeing things in a whole new light  
  
1.1.2 Lord, I vow to change if you just make it right  
  
Can heaven wait one night?  
  
Matt and Jeff pulled away and caressed with dad. I could hear their prayers to mom, just asking to send me back home to them. After their prayer, they all sat beside me. Matt and Jeff on each side of me, holding my hands. I could hear them crying out to me, I could see the love they had for me.  
  
Thinkin' back on the times I've wasted  
  
I should have cherished every day  
  
All the different flavors that I tasted  
  
Can't compare to you, no way  
  
As I reminisce by your side  
  
Tears of guilt are streamin' from my eyes  
  
All the things I did that weren't right  
  
Wish I could apologize  
  
I was looking straight into Matt's chocolate brown eyes and spoke to him, in ways that we always could. We were always close. He knew that I was there, but couldn't explain it. He knew that I was there, watching. We always found a way to spend time together, no matter where we were. Matt spoke for the first time that seemed like eternity, "Dad, why does it feel like she still here with us? Like she's watching us?" Dad didn't know how to answer, so he decided to stay quiet.  
  
I'd give anything  
  
If I could trade places with you  
  
So I'm beggin' heaven down on my knees  
  
To help you make it through  
  
Tell me heaven can wait  
  
Can heaven wait just one night?  
  
Tell me what it's gonna take  
  
To keep you with me in my life  
  
Giving up the shame of my other life  
  
Now I'm seeing things in a whole new light  
  
Lord, I vow to change if you just make it right  
  
Can heaven wait one night?  
  
"Dad, I want Angel to come to work with me and Jeff," Matt replied  
  
"Why don't you ask her? It's her decision, not mine," Dad responded  
  
Matt just nodded and said a little prayer to mom  
  
I'm gonna stop the world  
  
Reverse the time  
  
Do whatever it takes to keep you alive  
  
Heaven has to wait one more day  
  
Baby, take my breath so you can breathe  
  
I need you here so don't you leave  
  
Heaven has to wait  
  
I opened my eyes and squeezed my hands because I knew that Matt and Jeff were holding my hands. They looked up and saw that I was alive again. Matt and Jeff embraced me. We all cried together. They had let go and let dad come and hug me.  
  
"I love you daddy," I whispered in his ear  
  
"I love you, my little Angel," replied dad  
  
Tell me heaven can wait  
  
Can heaven wait just one night?  
  
Tell me what it's gonna take  
  
To keep you with me in my life  
  
Giving up the shame of my other life  
  
Now I'm seeing things in a whole new light  
  
Lord, I vow to change if you just make it right  
  
Can heaven wait one night?  
  
"Angel, how would you feel about working with me and Jeff?" Matt asked  
  
"I would love to work with you guys. I get to see more of you. I missed you guys so much!" I replied before crying some more.  
  
Matt had come over and hugged me, "I love you, Angel!"  
  
"I love you, Mattie!" 


End file.
